Cinta Untuk Sakura
by cherrysakusasu
Summary: Perjalanan cinta seorang gadis lugu.. Sakura mengandung benih kekasihnya yang tak mau bertanggung jawab dan apakah sakura akan menggugurkannya ?


**~~CINTA UNTUK SAKURA~~**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasusaku slight SasoSaku**

**Warning : Gaje,Don't Like Don't read!**

**Rated : T mungkin bisa jadi M heeheee**

**Genre : Romance/ Hurt/comfort**

_**Chapter 1**_

Sejak pulang dari Tokyo dengan membawa kegagalan dan luka hati yang teramat dalam hari-hari yang di lalui gadis berbadan dua itu menjadi pemurung sepanjang hari, tidak memperlihatkan senyumnya yang semanis dulu, dia merasa gampang rendah diri .Dia pun menjauhi teman-teman pergaulannya yang terdekat sekalipun.

Aku harus menggugurkan bayi ini bila tidak aku membuat malu nama baik keluargaku,itulah tekadnya tak punya harapan lagi untuk meminta perlindungan, bagaimana caranya dia bisa menggugurkan bayinya itu?

Setiap hari dia termenung memikirkan yang tidak berkententuan lantaran hamil tanpa ikatan yang sah,yang di harapkannya untuk bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya ternyata dan Ibunya terlalu sibuk dengan karir mereka,Penyesalan yang ia rasakan sekarang,Tak sedikit pengorbanan Sakura terhadap Akasuna no Sasori pemberian rumah dari ayahnya saat dia ulang tahun yang ke-19 Tahun,sudah terjual,uang pemberian ayahnya di pakai untuk keperluan sasori,membiayai lelaki itu sampai ia sukses mencapai karirnya yang di mimpi-mimpikan lelaki itu namun sekarang balasan yang ia terima dari lelaki itu teramat kejam.

Sakura yang lugu dan polos telah menjadi korban janji yang belum tahu kemunafikan hanya percaya rayuan gombal kini semuanya itu menjadikan nasib buruk bagi gadis polos dan lugu dan Ibunya pasti kecewa bila mengetahinya,dengan wajah murung ia sudah mengambil keputusan untuk menggugurkan bayi itu,maka tanpa pikir panjang lagi,dia pergi ke dokter.

"Sakit apa dik?" Tanya dokter itu Dokter yang bernama Tsunade menurut tanda pengenal yang ada di jas dokternya.

"Saya….."ucapan sakura terhenti kerongkongannya bagai tercekat.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menundukan wajahnya,enggan bertatap wajah dengan dokter itu.

"Saya hamil," terdengar suaranya yang lirih.

"jadi mau periksa kehamilan?sudah berapa bulan terlambat menstruasinya?"

"empat bulan"

Dokter itu lalu menganjurkan Sakura untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur khusus pasien namun sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Ada apa?"Tanya dokter tsunade heran

"Saya ingin menggugurkan janin dalam perut saya…Dok" Kata gadis bermarga Haruno dengan terbata.

Dokter itu terperanjat mendengar permintaan Sakura.

"Di mana suamimu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala,kedua matanya meneteskan air mata.

"Jadi kamu hamil sebelum menikah?"

Sakura pun mengangguk sembari terisak

"Saya tidak mau melakukannya,menggugurkan bayi dalam kandungan adalah perbuatan keji dan berdosa" ujar Tsunade

"Dokter saya mohon " isak Sakura.

Dokter Tsunade itu merasa iba,lantas di pegangnya bahu Sakura lembut.

"Betapa kejamnya seorang ibu yang tega membunuh bayi dalam kandungannya…bayi yang tanpa dosa"

"Saya tau hal itu dokter…tapi tidak ada jalan..kekasih saya sekaligus orang yang menghamili saya tidak mau bertanggung jawab mengakui bayi ini saya tidak mau setelah bayi ini lahir mendapatkan hinaan dari orang lain,sebagai anak haram" kata Sakura sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan mengusap air matanya.

"Dengan menyesal saya tidak bisa membantumu" ujar dokter bernama Tsunade itu..

Sakura menelan air ludahnya yang terasa amat kering dan diapun meninggalkan ruangan periksa itu dengan langkah gontai.

Beberapa pasien yang duduk menunggu giliran memandang Sakura,sempat melihat Sakura yang keluar dari ruangan dengan raut yang sedih dan kecewa.

Helaan nafas Sakura tersedat sembari melangkah,sakura memikirkan kepada siapa dia meminta tolong untuk menggugurkan bayi kandungannya.

Angin senja yang meniup menyapu kesedihan di wajah Sakura. Di antara kesedihan,pikirannya terus mengingat satu teman ke teman lainnya. Barang kali satu di antara mereka ada yang bisa memberinya petunjuk bisa menggugurkan terlintas dalam pikirannya ,Ino.

Ya,Ino ,barangkali sahabatnya itu bisa, mengenal sifat sahabatnya selama pun tau jalinan hubungannya namun di hati Sakura tetap ada rasa malu yang menyelimutinya,tak lain soal dia mengandung atas perbuatannya pasti sahabatnya tidak akan menyangka,haruno sakura yang terkenal pendiam dan tidak pernah bergaul bebas melakukan hubungan intim dan mengandung.

Lebih baik malu menghadapi seseorang,ketimbang semua orang tahu.

Agak jauh rumah Ino,sakura sengaja menempuhnya dengan berjalan kaki mengayunkan langkah sembari merenungkan sikap kedua orang tua yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya,dan terlintas bayangan wajah sasori yang munafik dan menyebalkan menurutnya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir semua bayangan itu,sementara dendam membara mengobrak-abrik hatinya yang sakit oleh perbuatan kekasihya atau sekarang yang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya.'Takkan ku cari lelaki itu,takkan ku kenal lagi bajingan itu' pikirnya.

Dan tanpa di sadari ayunan langkahnya sampai di depan rumah, kebimbangan bercampur keraguan setelah sakura sampai di rumah sahabatnya yang bermaga Yamanaka itu.'Mau menemui Ino atau tidak?kalau tidak berarti harus menanggung malu kalau iya,tetap juga malu mengutarakannya kepada ino tidaklah malu di banding kepada semua orang .'Akan ku temui Ino'ujarnya di dalam hati.

Baru saja menginjak teras rumah,ino keluar keluar rumah.

Apakah Sakura akan tetap menggugurkan bayi dalam kandungannya?

TBC

Review di tunggu^,^

Gomen cerita Ficnya Gaje dan tidak menarik….maaf ya kalau ada pengetikan yang salah….soalnya gak di baca balik ~,~ maaf kalo jelek and banyak typo soalnya gak pandai buat Fic cuma baca doank bisanya -.-

Saya turut berduka cita untuk kak arnanda indah dan kak Raffa walaupun mereka gak kenal saya tapi saya suka baca ficnya yang sangat menarik dan bagus ^.^

Sasuke di sini belum muncul maaf Sasori sayang…ku membuat dirimu kejam di sini (plakkk) di gampar para FG Sasori

Mohon reviewnya….


End file.
